Angel and Hunter-Catwoman and Batman
by DragonsintheMoonlight
Summary: If Dean is Batman then Cas is Catwoman. Years ago Castiel Fell to Earth & became a mortal thief. She was content with her life of cats & stolen jewels until Batman found out about her. Can Castiel and Dean get along enough to figure out who killed Dean's parents & stop the impending Apocalypse? Rated M because there may be some sexual content, prostitution, and drug use. fem!Cas
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Batman and Catwoman**_

Castiel's POV

* * *

She stared at the jewels hungrily. Thou shalt not steal… one of the many sins her family had taught her that she had said 'screw it' to years ago when she Fell.

Castiel, or Catwoman as she was called, as she had developed a fetish for cats since coming to Earth, a poor, homeless Fallen angel.

She began stealing jewels, stuffing them in her bag, watching warily for guards.

Just as she'd finished up her heist, she heard something crash through the skylight, and looked up to see a man in a batsuit descending toward her.

_Huh, so _this _is Batman, _Catwoman thought. She had heard about him over the years.

"Well, never thought I'd meet _you," _she smirked at him.

"Put the jewels back, thief," Batman growled at her.

She grinned at him. "Or what? Will you spank me?" she licked her lips seductively.

Batman lunged for her. Castiel flipped back over one of the display tables, laughing as she drew out her whip.

"Someone means business," she laughed. "Well, I do to."

Catwoman flicked her wrist and hit Batman with it on the arm. He growled at her again.

"Oh, come on, Baby," she smiled. "Don't tell me you don't like it."

Batman lunged at her, throwing a fist, which Castiel barely managed to block with her leather-clad arm. She used to be faster when she was an angel, and less breakable, and this was one fast human.

_Well, _Castiel thought, _two can play a game like this._

After all, Castiel used to be a formidable weapon from Heaven, a commander in her garrison and a seraph, only one rank lower than archangel. She wouldn't let _Batman _beat her, whether she was Fallen or not.

Castiel flipped back toward the window. "You want my jewels, Batman? Why don't you come and get them?"

With that, she flipped out the window, landing on a balcony below. The former angel began sprinting across a telephone pole wire, listening as the Bat chased after her, using his grappling hook.

She made it to the next building moments before Batman. She attacked him with a hook kick right to his jaw, which fazed him for a moment.

"Aw… cat got your tongue, little bat?" she giggled.

He punched back, hitting Catwoman in the shoulder with his powerful fist. She hissed, biting back pain. Castiel could take more than that. A silly little punch was not going to stop her.

She round house kicked him, hitting him once before he caught her leg and thrust her back. The feline vigilante flipped back, landing gracefully.

Batman attacked again, and Catwoman retaliated. Eventually, the larger man pinned her down. She struggled underneath him for a moment, before giving up with a sexy whine.

"Guess I've been caught," she pouted. "Well, at least I've been caged by a big, _strong _man."

He growled at her.

Castiel giggled for a moment, but before the Bat could heave her up, she slammed her lips into his, sticking her tongue into his mouth, licking the sides of his cheeks.

Batman stayed still for a moment, before he began to respond to the kiss, bringing his arms around her rather than pinning her down.

A few moments after he loosened his grip, Castiel pulled out her tazer and shocked him. Batman grunted and she pushed him off her, jumping down off the building, pulling her goggles on over her face.

She had gotten away with the jewels and a kiss from a very handsome Bat.

* * *

**An: Well, was it any good? I just figured since Dean is always going on about Batman, then that makes Cas Catwoman. Castiel is a Fallen angel in this, and I'm thinking she will eventually get her grace back. This fic is M for obvious reasons. For all I know I will be including very inappropriate content, such as sex, though I probably won't go into too much detail and I will give warnings at the beginnings of chapters if I decide to do that. Cas does have a past of both thieving, prostitution, and drugs since getting ditched on Earth by her nasty family, which will be explained later on. I have a list of SPN characters that match up to DC Batman characters below.**

**Batman-Dean Winchester**

**Catwoman-Castiel**

**Robin-Sam Winchester**

**Alfred-Bobby**

**Thomas and Martha Wayne-John and Mary Winchester**

**Man Who Killed Batman's parents-Azazel, he still hasn't caught him yet.**

**Joker-Crowley**

**Poison Ivy-Abaddon**

**Harley Quinn-Ruby (she will betray Crowley and try to trick Sam so they can free Lucifer)**

**Ra's Al Ghul-Samuel Campbell**

**Barbara Gordon-Jess**

**Commissioner Gordon-Garth**

**Meg is just Meg who is working for her father, Azazel. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

Dean's POV

"Dean, are you alright?" Sam asked as Dean rapidly typed on his computer.

"What? I'm fine, Sammy," Dean said. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"It's only eleven," Sam said. The two of them had developed insomnia ever since they started their night jobs. "You got back a lot earlier than you usually do."

"I'm gathering information on a thief I came across," he replied.

"A thief?" Sam looked intrigued. "How'd he get away from you."

"She," Dean said.

"She?" Sam giggled. "You were beat by a girl?"

"She was a very tough girl and I wasn't beat by her, she just… got away from me," Dean said. "She was slippery."

"Slippery enough to get away from you?" Sam stared. "But you're _Batman. _No one gets away from you; not even Joker."

"About Joker, there was something extremely interesting about him last time I fought him," Dean said.

"You mean the time you left me home because it was 'too dangerous'?" Sam glared.

"It _was _too dangerous, Sammy; honestly, you aren't even out of high school yet," Dean said. "I wasn't about to let you go up against the Joker when he was experimenting with black smoke."

Sam sighed. "Alright, I get it… don't like it, but I get it."

"Thank you, and as for what was interesting, it was as if he wasn't trying to make everything one big vindictive joke… he was trying to make deals with his hostages," Dean said.

"Deals?"

"Yes, promising them anything they want in exchange for… well, he didn't actually say," Dean said.

"Weird," Sam replied. "So… tell me more about the girl who beat you up."

"She did _not _beat me up, Sammy," Dean snapped. "She just got away from me."

"How?" Sam asked.

"She…"

"What?" Sam pressed.

"She kissed me, Sammy."

Sam burst out laughing. "No wonder she got away. You started thinking with your dick instead of your brain the moment her lips touched yours. Honestly, you're such a dog, Dean."

"Go to your room, Sammy."

"No, you can't make me; you're not Dad," Sam said.

Dean sighed. "No, but I am your guardian, so go."

Sam rolled his eyes, standing up and heading out with no intention of going to his room. He would probably call Jess instead if she was still awake, which she probably was, and see if she wanted to hang out tomorrow.

Dean, on the other hand, was busy trying to glean any information on the cat-like, voluptuous thief he tangled with tonight. He could still feel the touch of her lips on his, and even though he knew he had to arrest her, he longed to feel them again.

There was one picture of her online. Only one, as nothing else had ever managed to been taken, and this one wasn't too great. It was blurry, suggesting the woman was moving fast, but there was no mistaking the black clad figure with the cat eared suit and the goggles sprinting across a telephone pole wire.

"Just who are you, Catwoman?" Dean whispered. He was going to find out. Dean continued typing, finding all the information he needed to track down Catwoman based on what he remembered of their encounter. He'd find her.

Castiel's POV

She slid through the window to her rundown apartment, listening to the meows of the many felines that lived with her.

"Hi, Isis," she said, stroking the black and white patched cat that had been her first. Isis had been a street cat, alone and hungry just like Castiel back when she was homeless. They shared a box together one night during a rainstorm and had lived together ever since.

Castiel fed the cats and then dumped out jewels, examining her stolen goods. She had several sapphires, a dazzling ruby, three emeralds, and one large diamond. Yeah, she and the cats would be eating good for a while.

Castiel remembered the feeling of starvation on the streets after her Fall. She hadn't even realized what hunger was until she nearly died of it. But she did what she had to. It was disgusting and humiliating, but Castiel got what she needed to survive the only way she could considering she had known next to nothing about Earth and never had the opportunity to go to school since she didn't get the luxury of Falling and becoming human through a birth and getting to live a whole life like other humans. No, Castiel had been in possession of a vessel and therefore Fell so she was trapped in the vessel's body. Thankfully Gemma Novak had passed on and wasn't stuck in here with her.

"So, this is where you live."

Instantly, a gun was in her hand and she spun around, pointing it at the dark figure that was Batman.

"How did you find me?" she demanded between clenched teeth.

"Wasn't too hard, pretty kitty," the Dark Knight said.

Castiel was about to make a nasty retort, when Isis and another cat Castiel called Thrasher leapt on Batman, meowing and climbing on him eagerly.

Castiel had to suppress her giggles as Batman struggled to get the cats off. Eventually, he succeeded and was left slightly disgruntled.

"What?" he demanded.

"You don't like cats or something?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I'm allergic to them," he snapped.

"Well, obviously it's not deathly, thank God considering I don't want to have to get your corpse out of here," Castiel said. "I'm not sure I would be able to lift you."

She thought longingly of a time where lifting Dean would be as easy as lifting a feather.

Batman came closer to her. Catwoman cocked the trigger of her gun.

"My suit is lined with Kevlar," he warned her. "Shooting me will do nothing."

"I can shoot you in the eye," she said.

'You think your aim's good enough?" he challenged.

"I know it is," she snarled.

Dean stared at her. He knew she was sassy and voluptuous, but somehow staring at her without those goggles covering her face made her all the more attractive. Catwoman had pale skin, but not sickly so, curls so dark they were almost black, and the most stunning blue eyes he had ever seen. Dean had been with a lot of women, but none of them were as appealing as the thief in front of him… and none of them had ever given tongue that well. He almost wished he didn't have to take her to jail.

"Lower your gun and come quietly," he said.

"Who'll take care of my cats if I do that?" she asked.

"Should have thought of that before you became a thief," Dean said.

"Maybe I didn't have a choice," she said.

"You always have a choice," Dean replied.

Castiel remembered Zachariah slitting her throat and tearing out her grace, all because she couldn't follow one cruel, vicious order. She tried to make a choice and look where it got her: a life that she would probably die from alone in the cold unless she made thousands of bad choices. So many sins… but Castiel didn't care anymore.

_Screw it, remember? That's your motto now._

"No, you don't," Castiel whispered. "Maybe in your experience, but considering your fancy suit and that impala you turned into a super car, it looks like you've lived a life where everything was handed to you on some silver platter. Maybe you've been through some shit, but who hasn't? You have a choice… I don't. If I don't steal, I'll just end up back on the streets where I was before. No… I have no choice. No free will. And nothing you do or say will be able to change that."

Dean stared at her in shock for a moment before shaking his head and recovering. "How did you know it was an impala?"

"It looks like an impala," Castiel said.

"You know about cars?" he was liking this girl more and more.

"I know how to hotwire 'em," Castiel replied.

"How'd you end up on the streets?" Dean asked.

"Was left there," she replied. "What's it to you?"

"Catwoman-"

"Shh," she cut him off suddenly, alert as she heard footsteps.

Before either of them could do anything, the door was smashed down and in walked a tall and skinny man with a vindictive grin and a demon lurking under the host's skin.

"Well, if it isn't the righteous vessel of Michael and the lovely little Castiel," he grinned. "This is my lucky day."

And then Alistair advanced on them.

**AN: Hey, sorry for the long wait, but my first reviewer on this story, Evangeline74 convinced me to continue it. So, thank you Evangline74 for pushing me into continuing this story. So, a few quick notes: I have decided against making Abaddon Poison Ivy and I am not going to include her in this story. I'm not sure how important Azazel and Meg are going to be, but Azazel is responsible for John and Mary's deaths. Alistair, however, will be quite important at least for a while. Sam is still in high school, as I said, and Dean is now his guardian but when they were little kids, Bobby was, as Mary and John both died in the fire when Sam was six months old and Dean was four. As for Dean being allergic to cats, I am referencing the episode Man's Best Friend With Benefits where he was sitting with that feline familiar and kept sneezing because the guy was actually a cat. Crowley is the Joker and is starting to get bored with his charade and wants to go back to making deals. He left Hell because of the apocalypse's preparation and took Ruby with him since she claimed to want nothing to do with it either, even though we all know she really works for Lilith. If you have any other questions, feel free to leave them in a review or PM me and I will get back to you.**

**-DragonsintheMoonlight :)**


End file.
